


How Fate Loves a Jest

by Phe_nomenal



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Basically, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, Jekyll and Hyde, Jekyll is pining, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smutty?, christ cannot hear my screams anymore, hyde is wayyy to bored and horny, i have never written smut before in my life, i may write more okay?, if i do it will maybe be a little more, its basically 1k words of hyde being sexual abt lanyon and a flustered Jekyll, maybe? - Freeform, oblivious Lanyon, okay not sure how to tag this but, perhaps, this is the closest thing to smut, this was a warm up piece i did and it spiralled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phe_nomenal/pseuds/Phe_nomenal
Summary: Henry Jekyll has a pining problem, Hyde has an overactive imagination, and an unquenchable thirst to make Jekyll's existence pain.(This was a writing warm up that spiraled out of control, may be a fic later on)
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Edward Hyde/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. Hyde is quite the fantasy writer, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, listen, this is NOT beta first of all, i did my own editing at 1:30 am and also i've never written anything even semi sexual so this will certainly be a ride. 
> 
> Title is taken STRAIGHT from The Three Musketeer's play and honestly don't think too much into it i just wanted a neat title. gotta love Milady. 
> 
> Uh Kudos are my lifeblood and Comments add years to my life. Constructive Crit. is allowed :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Would it be an understatement to say Hyde was a little more than fed up with Jekyll’s pining? Hyde often finds his own mind being flooded with cute, doting thoughts concerning Jekyll’s dear, chubby-cheeked friend. Not to mention, it was almost too easy now, to flood _his_ good doctor’s brain with lewd images of his friend, having made Jekyll excuse himself from the room on more than one occasion. 

On this particular occasion, Jekyll seemingly wasn’t minding such thoughts, beyond a little shame, but Hyde rarely cared for such a reaction. No, Jekyll remained level-headed and dined and chatted with a future sponsor, not even sparing a passing, flustered glance at Dr Lanyon seated beside him.

This had been irritating Hyde to no end. It frustrated him greatly, his true masterpieces of creative writing, and Jekyll had the nerve to steel against it? Well, if he couldn’t fluster Jekyll, then there was no need to waste his talents of lewding on such an unappreciative mind. Hyde merely abandoned that battle, letting his mind wander. He took in the details of his host’s friend. 

Doctor Lanyon, and Hyde will admit that on anyone the title Doctor makes any name more attractive, was certainly not bad to look at. He could see why his dear Jekyll would dote so much over him in his thoughts. Yet perhaps Hyde was curious if Lanyon would be inclined to do the “doting” in a more... private interaction.

Lanyon said something idly in the conversation, picking at a rather bland salad in front of him, and Hyde toyed with that idea in his head, on how gentle Lanyon perhaps was with a lover. Hyde imagined how carefully he would undo his tie, the tender effort he would put in to carefully unclasping his vest’s buttons, running soft hands beneath his silken dress shirt.

Hyde reckoned, with a bit of an internal snort, that Lanyon would probably handle him like he was made of glass, Hyde was definitely smaller with an effeminate air to him. So of course ever so careful, caring Lanyon would take such precautions.

It surprised Hyde to find a sudden sense of annoyance creep up at this and quickly dismissed it out of hand. He can't be getting annoyed over simple fantasies.

Going down the train of thought he was on before, he could imagine how gently he would pick Hyde up, press him up against the wall, or perhaps onto a desk, and lay siege upon his face with affections. Peppering him in compassionate, sensual kisses, ever so softly sucking his way down Hyde’s pale neck and gently decorating his collarbone with red marks. Hyde was getting himself so wrapped up in his own fantasy that he didn’t even notice how tight Jekyll had gripped his glass. 

Hyde was also curious if there was another side that could be drawn out of Lanyon? He could definitely see the loving, worshipful lover but he also knew from shared memory that Lanyon had always been one to comfortably take control in sexually charged situations, Hyde was more curious though if he could bring out a more strongly dominating side. He could also imagine how easily Hyde could tease and work Lanyon up to a certain frustration publicly, perhaps to a point where the Doctor wouldn’t be able to stop himself to pulling Hyde away to some private room, pushing him up against a wall to kiss him passionately, carelessly pulling his vest and dress shirt untucked to run his hands under the fabric, and oh how the many ways Hyde could imagine Lanyon making him pay for such relentless teasing! Would he make Hyde drop to his knees then and there to please him? Then turn and deny him his own release? Or was he more reckless in such a pent-up state? Satisfied to just bend him over there and-

“Er, pardon me, gentlemen.”

Hyde was shaken from his thoughts, almost losing his semi corporeal form as a flustered Jekyll stood, and tried to gracefully excuse himself from the social event. “I must be going, I just recalled I have business to attend to back at the Society. I promised Jasper I would, uh, feed his creatures! Yes, feed them while he is out. Lovely speaking with you Mr Mayer”

Lanyon gave Jekyll an odd glance and proceeded to more gracefully end the lunch. Jekyll retreated to the carriage and the moment the door closed, he turned on Hyde, who was looking more confused than smugly guilty. Before it suddenly dawned on him, from the look of Jekyll’s reddened face that simply lewding his friend was no longer enough; but, lewd acts _involving_ Hyde, seemed to hit the target, so to speak.

_Ohhh! Our Good Doctor Jekyll wants to see his dear creation get absolutely nailed by Lany-_

“Hyde, _don’t,_ ” Jekyll growled, cutting Hyde off and looking away from the reflective glass as his face reddened. Hyde couldn’t help but note something else underneath all the arousal and embarrassment. _Jealousy_

 _Perhaps you don’t like the thought of him being able to touch me? Hmm? You’d be there powerless to touch him, touch me. I’m flattered really, I wouldn’t mind at all perhaps, being dominated by both of you, letting you both do what you please to me. Now wouldn’t that be a dream, dear Henry?_ Hyde hummed airily. 

“Oh _good lord_ , Hyde. What’s gotten into you?” Jekyll muttered, burying his even redder face into his hands. “What's got you hornier than rabbits in spring?” He groaned, peeking out from his hands to make sure Lanyon was still safely out of earshot. 

“You can answer that one for yourself, _doctor_ ,” Hyde sneered. “Perhaps you should address your _own_ pining, first,”

“I'm not pining!” Henry protested, throwing his hands up before moving to fiddle with the cuff of his shirt. “You dishonour my friend with such talk, Hyde” Henry sniffed in fake indignity.

Hyde merely rolled his eyes and let himself retreat into their shared mind-space, as Lanyon entered the carriage. 

Hyde couldn’t help but take satisfaction in the fact that the carriage ride back to the Society was uncomfortable for Jekyll, while poor innocent, perfect Lanyon was none the wiser the confliction in his dear friend’s head.

Hyde did not return until later that night, but that didn’t change the fact the Jekyll struggled to meet his friend’s eyes as Lanyon rattled on about the sponsor and how any money at the moment would help the society. Poor Jekyll couldn’t even bring himself to say more than a mumbled goodbye when Lanyon was finally dropped off at his estate.

Jekyll was truly in a sorry state when he returned, exhausted to The Society, He gave half hearted greetings as he trudged his way back to his rooms. 


	2. An Offer You Could Definitely Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde is peak gremlin, and i cant write transformation scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack finally another chapter. I was gonna write another 1,000 words to thi but split it up instead so i had something to post. This time this was properly beta'd by a irl friend of mine so hopefully of better quality.

It was quite a relief to Henry to be finally home at last. Well he was at  _ The Society _ , and he did have his office, where he spent so much of his time that it could very well be considered a second home. 

Upon entering his cluttered office, Henry shrugged off his coat and neatly hung it upon a coat rack.  He moved towards the desk and sat down, staring at the many papers that cluttered it. From the looks of it he had been in the middle of haphazardly filing the receipts and bills from the month. With nothing else to do, and Hyde’s suspicious silence, Henry decided it best to resume the work he had begun before lunch.

* * *

_ “Hey, ” Hyde’s voice, reminiscent of a gremlin, rang out in Jekyll’s mind. _

There was no response.

**_‘HEY_ ** _! Henry!” he screeched. _

Henry’s eyes flew open to find a green translucent face a few inches from his. This certainly startled him up right, a wrinkled receipt falling from where it had stuck to his face. Henry blinked groggily a few times before his eyes refocused on Hyde.

“What do you want, Hyde?” He asked sourly.

_ “Still in a bad mood? Jeez, you’re awfully grumpy”  _ Hyde dramatically crossed his arms as he stood before Henry. 

“ **Need I remind you** , Hyde,” Jekyll emphasised, pausing dramatically, “about your earlier  _ behavior _ ?” Henry raised one very grumpy eyebrow. He dragged a hand down his face, trying to blink away the last remnants of sleep. He must have dozed off while working. His eyes wandered to the clock and he was a little more than startled to see he’d slept till 11:00pm. “Hyde, it's nearly midnight you should have woken me up!” Henry stood out of his seat and stretched his arms back til he felt a pop. 

_ ‘I did. Just now. It’s almost midnight, Jekyll. So aren’t you gonna… you know?”  _ Hyde motioned vaguely towards a locked cabinet.

Henry turned slowly to face Hyde. “You don't  _ honestly _ believe after what  _ you _ did today I’m going to let you out? You’ll be lucky to be let out ever again at this rate!’ Henry angrily set his hands on his hips, glaring at the blonde.

_ “What?! You’re still genuinely upset about that? You can’t pretend you don't have a thing for Doctor Lany-” _

“Enough Hyde!” Henry cut him off, turning his back to him. Facing away from Hyde’s glare, which was now burning into his back, Henry stared at the handle to the cabinet that contained the solution, or rather parts of one, that Hyde loved so dearly. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and found himself slipping into a deep thought.

_ “Jekyll.” _

He gave no response. 

_ “Henry,” Hyde cooed in a softer tone, his crossed arms falling to instead rest on his hips. _

Henry turned to face his alter once again. 

“What, Hyde? What is it?” he huffed, arms sliding to cross over his chest.

_ “Let's make a compromise, yeah?” Hyde offered, holding out one of his hands in earnest. _

Henry eyed the hand warily. ‘What sort of compromise are we talking about?”

_ “So paranoid! I was getting to that,”  _ Hyde rolled his eyes, gesturing annoyedly with his outstretched hand  _ “I won't venture into the obvious sensitive territory that are your kinks-” _

“Hyde!” Henry scolded, face flushing at the implication.

_ “-and you’ll allow me to go back out at night, alright?” Hyde finished, ignoring Jekyll’s minor outburst. _

Henry still felt unsure, though the deal seemed like the solution, making deals with Hyde  _ never _ felt right. It took him several moments of consideration but finally, Henry gingerly reached out to take the smaller man’s hand, giving it a firm, one-shake-handshake. He was actually quite surprised he could interact with it at all, but that would have to be looked into at a later date.

“Very well, but be warned Hyde, you are on _ the thinnest _ of ice”

A wicked smile spread across Hyde’s face, a pleased look dancing in his bright green eyes. He looked downright giddy. Oh, Henry didn't feel very good about this at all, but he’d let Hyde out before,and so far it had gone as smooth as humanly possible with Hyde. He released Hyde’s hand to retrieve the salts and other necessary ingredients to mix the solution up.

He carefully laid everything out, took the careful measurements, and proceeded to mix them together into a beaker. He stirred it carefully and far too slowly for Hyde, who was getting impatient and peering over Henry’s shoulder. He tapped his spoon on the lid of the beaker to watch as the reaction began, carefully turning the liquid into the fluorescent green that Hyde was so familiar with. 

_ “Yes! Finally, why i can barely contain my excitement, Doctor mine!”  _ Hyde had an evil, toothy smile plastered across his face as Henry closed his eyes and slowly raised the beaker up to his lips. He only got through a quarter of the mixture before he began to feel the transformation pains take over. He crumpled to his knees, abandoning the still half full beaker on the table as he curled in on himself. One of his hands found its way to wrap around his stomach with the other reached up to his mouth to catch the green substance spilling from his eyes and mouth. It was absolutely excruciating. He finally felt the relief of his hold over the body slowly evaporates after several long, excruciating minutes.

When he stood, it was not him, but instead he had been replaced by a much shorter, scruffier man.

“Well then! Dear Jekyll, the night awaits, but first I must get out of these horrendous clothes of yours!”

_ “You mean my mended clothes? My cape shall never recover thanks to you,”  _ the, now ghostly, Henry crossed his arms and gave the, now tangible, Hyde a disappointed look, as his alter swiftly changed into his green clothes. 

Hyde snatched the aforementioned tattered cape and dramatically flung it around his shoulders. “I have a certain aesthetic I desire to keep up, dear doctor!”

With that, Hyde scurried off into the night, he already had a destination in mind, and he was quite anxious to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 1k words of Hyde straight up lewding Lanyon. I hope it was pretty good and like i stated before Kudos and Comments are always delightful to receive! 
> 
> Let me know if you would be interested in maybe me writing more?


End file.
